The Ghost of ForgetMeNot Valley
by JuneLuxray
Summary: Post 'Vlad's Vengeance'. The Fentons have been asked to come remove a ghost problem from Forget-Me-Not Valley- but, after meeting three strange creatures, they learn that this ghost could mean more trouble than they bargained for.
1. Chapter 1

Danny groaned as he stuck an elbow onto the car's elbow for the passenger, and gazed out the window into the rolling green pastures he passed. He was going to some place called Forget-Me-Not Valley- in the heat of the summer.

You see, the mayor heard of Danny and his family, and invited Danny and his family down to Forget-Me-Not Valley to get rid of a ghost problem. Danny already expected it to be boring and hot, as it was in the middle of summer, with no arcade or anything- it was just a small town in the country with two farms, one doctor, an excavation site, an inn they'd be staying in- which to Jack's delight, apparently had some of the best food in the state. He was also sad at the fact he'd be without Tucker or his girlfriend, Sam, for two full weeks.

But Danny perked up at another remembrance of the fact that the top two pyrotechnical engineers (AN: For those of you who don't know, they make fireworks.) in the world, apparently. Maybe there'd be _something_ interesting about the one-horse town he was going to visit.

He started to drift off into dreamland as he yawned and his eyes slowly closed.

~*~*~*~*~

"Guys, we're here! Danny, wake up!" He heard his mother's voice call. He groggily cracked his eyes open, and stretched and yawned as he stepped out of the G.A.V...And froze along with his family at the land around them. It was _beautiful_- There was a beach, with the tide coming in and out like a person's breathing. There was a colorful yurt on the top of a hill nearby with various musical instruments outside of it, with a strange man sitting down on the bench- he had a green hat with a buttercup-colored flower stuck in the hat. His clothes were a stereotypical hippie style. He smiled at waved at the family, and they waved back. Turning around, they could see a path leading up a hill, with one half of a strange sort of plant with what looked like a blue gem hanging from it, gently swaying in the wind.

There was a stream for fishing that lead down to the ocean, and there was a bar in the middle of the town. Jack looked pleased at the sight of the bar, and Danny craned his head around to see a farm behind him from the top of a small, flattened hill. He saw a person about the age of eighteen running back and forth, moving cows to and fro the pasture, and stopped and noticed Danny. He smiled and waved at Danny, and continued working. He had brown hair with bangs in the front hanging out. He had a blue-and-red hat on backwards to keep him from getting too hot, and he wore overalls.

Taking in a breath of the clear-as-crystal country air, Danny smiled. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad. He stepped inside of the Inn they parked outside of, and were greeted by a short Asian woman. She had brown eyes and her black hair fell down to her chin, then stopping. She smiled at the family before her. "You must be the Fentons, and your son, Danny Phantom...Great to meet you." She said, shaking their hands. They smiled. "Glad to see you've come to get rid of the ghost problem- they come at night...Anyhow, later the mayor would like to meet you. Let me show you to your room." She said happily, and the group followed her.

The room was modest- it had two beds large enough for two people each. A small bathroom was situated in the room, and a T.V. sat in the room.

All in all, it was pretty much the average hotel room. "Oh, and my name's Ruby...Call me if you need anything!" She said with a proud smile and waved as she went downstairs to cook. Danny yawned and laid down on the bed. Jazz smirked at him. "Not as boring as you thought it'd be, didja?" She said. Danny shook his head with a contented sigh as the inn's air conditioning blew in the room. They then heard a knock on the door. Frowning, Danny sat up as Jack opened the door.

The mayor stood there. He had a large red top hat on his head, and you could see signs of baldness as the roots of his curly brown hair hung from the sides of his head. He smiled and bowed. "I am the mayor of Forget-Me-Not Valley...I must thank you for coming. We're happy to offer services in the town for free, as well as natural beauty." Maddie smiled and shook his hand, as did Danny. The mayor turned to Danny. "You must be Danny Phantom! Well, we're quite happy to have you. There's a banquet in an hour to welcome you all in the bar. Feel free to relax; but, can you look around for ghosts at eight o' clock?" He asked. The group all nodded their heads. The mayor smiled, bowed again, and left.

There was silence in the room. "Soo...Anyone wanna go look up the hill where that weird crystal plant was?" Jack asked hopefully. They all perked up in curiosity, and nodded.

~*~*~

After lumbering up the hill in the heat, coolness met them- there was a waterfall near the plant, and there were more plants adorning the way to a beautiful spring. They stared in awe as they approached the spring. The water was crystal clear, and other than the movement of fish, it was still. Maddie tipped her foot in, and the water vibrated silently before falling back into complete tranquility. Breathing in, everyone sat down and relaxed next the the spring.

"It's so beautiful- who knows how many of this natural beauty exist still in the world?" Danny asked, and tipped his foot in. Then, interrupting their thoughts, they heard some little movement of feet, and the shaking of some branches in the bush behind them. They all turned their head and gawked. Movements still were in the brush as they heard some tiny, high-pitched voices.

"But, we're the only Harvest Sprites in the valley!" "Shush, Nak! They might hear you!" "They might hear YOU, Flik." They heard the voices arguing. Danny raised an eyebrow and gently approached the bush in and tapped it to see what was there. Suddenly he jumped back as three small figures fell out. They were _tiny_! Each about the size of a small dog's leg, they slowly approached the shocked group before them. The fat yellow one with green hair cleared it's throat.

"Who are you?" He asked. The group blinked. This time, one with blue robes that had the length of the arm of it's robes going down farther than it's hands jumped up for attention. "We're the only harvest sprites in the valley!" He squeaked. Then one that was lean, with a red coat ran out. "Shush, Flak! Nik! You'll confuse them more!" The group before the 'harvest sprites' didn't lose their shock, and Danny shook his head to clear it.

"Uh, excuse me? We aren't 'harvest sprites' as you guys call us. We're ghost hunters. We were asked to come get rid of a ghost problem in the area..." Danny said. They all stopped and stared at Danny, who was kneeling down to try to get closer to them. "You..." The yellow one said, shocked. "Are..." The blue one said. "The halfa ghost?!" The red one finally shouted. The family raised their eyebrows, and Maddie gently pushed Danny over to get a better look. "Yes, he is. I'm his mother. And you are...?" She asked.

The small sprites snapped back to reality. "I'm Nik!" The blue one cried. "I'm Nak!" The red on cried. "And I'm Flak!" The yellow one giggled. Jack smiled. "So, Nik, Nak, and Flak...Hey, that rhymes!" Jack chuckled. Jazz cocked her head at them. "So, what are you guys?" She asked, curious. Nak stepped forward. "We're Harvest Sprites- we help the farmer on the flattened hill with his farming. He IS just a starter, you know." Flak waved his arm in the air. "And, he's the only one here other than you guys who can see us. Why can you guys see us?" He asked. The family didn't know why- they could guess for Danny, but for the _rest_ of them...

"I'm not sure." Jazz said. Then Nik smiled. "Only special humans can see us!" He cheered. The group stood shocked for a minute, before smiling and nodding. "Well, I think an introduction of the Fentons is necessary..." Jack started. "I'm Jack." He said happily. He pointed to Maddie. "Maddie, my wife." Maddie waved proudly at the fact she was able to see them. Jack turned to Jazz. "Jazz, our daughter." Jazz smiled at them. Jack finally turned to Danny. "And Danny, our son. Nice to meet you, Nik, Nak, and Flak!" Jack said happily.

"Great to meet you~!" The sprites chorused. They heard a gasp from the corner, and turned around. It was the farmer that Danny saw earlier, and he stopped and approached. "Can-can you guys see them, too?" He asked. The group nodded. The sprites turned to the farmer and jumped up in excitement. "Oh! This is the farmer we help! He's also our friend!" Nik said, jumping up and down. The farmer smiled at them. "I'm Jacky. I swore, I thought I was the only in the valley who could see them. Apparently not..." He said, smiling.

Danny stood, and shook Jacky's hand. "Hey, Jacky. I'm Danny- this is my family, Jack, Maddie, and Jazz. We're here to remove the ghost problem." He said. Jacky's eyebrows then raised. "Oh yeah! We've been expecting you for a week! Glad you're here- the ghosts like to terrorize my cows, and destroy the occasional crop. Also, they like to haunt the other farm across." He said. Maddie smiled. "Well, Jacky. Now we know where to hunt for them." She said confidently. The Harvest Sprites jumped up and down to get their attention again.

"Hey! We wanna help, too!" Flak whined. Danny, Jack, Maddie, Jazz, and Jacky all shared a look. "Well, no offense, but how-" Jacky started. "We can help keep the cows calm!" Nik said. Danny smiled. "Actually, that might help. So, eight o' clock, we go and hunt down the ghost in Jacky's barn." Danny announced. The group cheered in agreement, then Jazz checked her watch.

"Holy crud, we're gonna be late for that banquet! See you guys later!" She said, and they all waved to the Harvest Sprites as they head back to town.

~*~*~*~*~

Jacky wandered into his house to get some rest to help them hunt tonight, but was stopped by his elder who helped him learn. "What were you doing at the spring for so long?" He asked. He was short, black hair with a plain white undershirt that hung on him. He had black boots, and normal dark blue jeans. Jacky rolled his eyes. "Oh, you wouldn't believe what happened, Takakura..." He said, trailing off. "Just tell the folks at the banquet I'm busy. I'm actually going to be helping the Fentons tonight- they wanted to check out the barn." He said. Takakura raised his eyebrows. "Have fun with that." He muttered as he left.

Jacky rolled his eyes and pulled his blankets around him.


	2. Chapter 2

Danny in his ghost form with the family shortly behind with their ecto-weapons approached Jacky in front of his barn. Jacky smiled and Nik, Nak, and Flak ran from behind him and jumped up and down in excitement. Danny slowly pushed the door open, and they all tip-toed into the barn. Jazz used a flashlight so they could see where they're going, and also so no one happens to step in cow dung.

The sleeping cows didn't wake up at the slow movement of the group. This was good, but Nik, Nak, and Flak pulled out some sort bell in case the cows woke up. Jack turned and looked at the bell all three had to hold, and Nak smiled. "This is a bell given to us by...Uhm...Anyways, it'll put the cows to sleep again if they wake up." He said. Maddie frowned. "Who gave it to you?" The three sprites looked at each other. "Uh- We'll tell you another time." Nik said. Maddie only turned around with a small scowl, but they continued.

The barn was dark and smelly, and you could hear the fodder under their feet make noises as they carefully stepped over it.

Suddenly, a dark cackle erupted into the barn. It was ominous, and scary. Jacky flicked his eyes back at the cows, which hadn't woken up, except for one. That one went over and cuddled up to Jacky in fear. Jacky smiled. "This one's Yolanda. She's a light sleeper, but she took a liking to me. Don't worry, she won't trample you." He said as he noted everyone's concerned faces.

The cackle again, louder and scarier. Yolanda shook next to Jacky fearfully. Danny narrowed his eyes and flew up, trying to see who did that. All of a sudden, he was knocked over by a fast-moving blue streak. Danny quickly regained his senses, and his green eyes shifted everywhere. Suddenly, the ghost appeared before them with a sneer.

The ghost was blue-skinned, and had some dirt covering places. He had a ripped tunic, and eyes were orange. They glowed venomously at the ghost hunters who pointed their ecto-weapons at him, and Danny's charging up of a ecto-blast. He sneered. "I am Rain-" He was cut off by Danny's snickering. "What a frightening name, dude." Danny said cockily. Rain stared at him with two orange eyes angrily.

"I was stampeded by cows to death, and I find ways to torture them to make up for it. It's quite fun, really." Then before anyone could do anything, he howled in a blood-curdling way. The cows all woke up, and mooed loudly in fear. Danny stared, and flew down to make everyone intangible. But, Nik, Nak, and Flak rung the bell, and before anyone knew it, the cows fell asleep.

Danny and the group turned back to where Rain was, only to see he had disappeared.

Danny growled and looked around, and everyone heard a high-pitched "Darnit!" come from the corner. Slowly sneaking over, The group noticed a projector with a small ghost behind it. Danny snickered. "Wow, it's Skulker all over again." He said. He pulled out his thermos, and was about to suck him in, before he released a surprisingly strong blast- knocking Danny to the other wall, and leaving a small crack where Danny was thrown. Then Rain cackled and disappeared all together for the night.

Everyone stared where Rain once stood. Nik, Nak, and Flak jumped up and down at the sight.

"RAIN!" They all cried morosely. The group turned to them, confused. Nak cleared his throat and began.

"Rain was another Harvest Sprite that lived with us...One day, he wasn't being careful, and a cow stepped on him, crushing him. We didn't know he was haunting the place! He must be angry...But how are we going to get rid of him? Harvest Sprite ghosts are about five times more powerful than the normal ghost." The group all paled, and looked intensely worried at that. But Flak jumped up and down to get their attention. "Wait a second! You guys, there IS someone who can help..." He said. All eyes turned to him, and Nik and Nak turned to, him, utterly surprised.

"But you can't mean-" Nik was cut off. "Yes. She can help..." Nak said wisely. Jazz shook her head.

"Who?" Nik smiled. "You'll see."

**I don't own DP or Harvest Moon! And a random fact- cows are one of the most dangerous animals on Earth, as they kill large amounts of humans trying to milk them or something by kicking them, or the human gets trampled.**


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, the Fentons rose groggily from their beds, stretching and groaning from the late night. Then the smell of bacon and waffles invaded their nostrils as they got dressed and went downstairs. Ruby was waiting. She smiled at them, and bowed. "Hello! I made you guys free breakfast- hope you enjoy." She said cheerfully, and ran upstairs to go make the bed. On the table before them, each of them had a plate of scrambled eggs, a bagel (AN: BAGELS FTW!), and bacon. Each had a glass of orange juice, and they all looked pleased as they dug into their breakfast.

It was, as told, some of the best food in the state. Leaving a tip for Ruby, the family left. They weren't supposed to meet with the Harvest Sprites until 1:00 p.m., so they figured they'd do so exploring. They first went down to the pyrotechnics' house, and were awed by the equipment there, for use in fireworks. Two short, blue-haired men waved to them. They recognized them as the top firework makers in the world, or so it's told, and went to greet them. One with a green overall greeted them, shaking their hands. The blue-overall one stood back, a bit shy. The green one spoke. "Hey there! My name's Patrick. Over there, my cowardly brother is Kassey. Thought ya'd come and look a bit, eh?" Patrick asked, curious. They all nodded. Patrick smiled.

"Well, it's a secret to even heroes. Sorry. But, we're planning a fireworks show before you guys leave." He offered. The disappointment cleared at that mention, and they said 'thank you' and left.

They started heading toward the other farm Jacky told of, but stopped next to the inn. There was a strange, overweight man there. He had black hair pulled into a small ponytail in the back, and had a pair of small glasses hanging on his nose. He looked at the Fentons.

"Hello, my name is Van. I sell stuff here every five days. I also buy some stuff- that farmer, Jacky, sells a lot of his stuff here. Anyhow, take a look?" He asked. The group nodded, and shifted through some of his stuff curiously.

Danny came across four fishing poles, and raised an eyebrow. Jack looked at Danny and smiled. "Well, whaddya know! Fishing poles! How much are they?" Jack asked Van curiously. Van smiled. "Ten dollars each." He said, cheerfully. Jack turned to Maddie, Jazz, and Danny's reluctant eyes. "We can all go fishing together!" Jack said, and turned the forty dollars over the Van. Van smiled and handed over the poles. Taking them, Jack smiled and waved 'good-bye' as the group all continued on.

"Well, why don't we do some fishing tonight, guys?" Maddie asked Danny and Jazz. Both nodded cheerfully. Then Jazz turned to Danny.

"And this time, you're not allowed to go invisible and intangible to grab the fish." "Aw! But it was so much fun!" Danny protested. The group rolled their eyes. They went past the Inn, the path up to Jacky's farm and the spring, and finally got to the other farm over the bridge from Jacky's, over a river.

The farm was modest- there were four greenhouses for plants, with a loud 'hummmm' coming from them. As they passed them, they could feel warm air blowing out from the greenhouses. There were glowing green coverings over three of them. Turning to approach the house on their right, someone already came out.

It was a tall, slightly overweight woman that came out. She had red hair pulled into a ponytail, with some overalls on.

All-in-all, she looked kinda like Mrs. Tetslaff. Except, not as mean. She smiled at them.

"Oh! Jacky told me you guys wanted to visit! Glad to meet you, Fentons. You can call me Vesta." She said, smiling at them. Danny smiled back and shook her hand. "Ah, you must be Danny Fenton. Yes, that ghost has been attacking our crops a bit, as well as Jacky's cows. I covered three greenhouses with ectoproof covering, but left one so you all can examine the damage. Please, come take a look." She said, going over to the un-covered greenhouse and pushing open the door. The group all went inside...And paled at the room.

Vegetables were smashed, pulled from their roots, and withered from too much sunlight after being moved to a different spot. No healthy plants were in sight, and Maddie went over and dug around the soil with her finger. Ignoring the people behind her's confused looks, she gasped, and pulled her finger out, with glowing green substance on it. They all recognized it right away. "Ectoplasm. Of course..." Jack mumbled, taking the ectoplasm and flicking it onto the ground. Vesta stared at it. Maddie sighed and looked up at her.

"I'm afraid that in pure substance form, ectoplasm renders soil infertile. You need to keep the other greenhouses covered." She said morosely. Vesta nodded sadly. "Well, Jack said when you were done, that you should head up to the Spring. Thanks for coming and looking, you all." She said, a small smile returning. Shaking hands with all of the family, they left.

~*~*~*~

The Fentons arrived at the Spring, and Jacky was waiting, as told. The Harvest Sprites were also there, jumping up and down. Jazz raised an eyebrow at them. "Why are you all so excited?" She asked. Nak jumped higher than the rest. "Becausebecausebecause, We get to summon our leader!" He cheered. Jack's eyebrow (as well as Maddie, Danny, and Jazz's) eyebrows all raised as well. "Well, who's your leader?" Jack asked, beginning to get a bit excited as well. "Yeah, who??" Danny asked, very, very curious. Maddie whispered a harsh 'Danny!' in his ear, and he shut up. Jacky smiled.

"You'll see in a minute." And with that comment, Jacky went and picked a fresh daisy from the ground. He then threw it into the spring. It quickly fell in, not floating at all, fading into the depth of the spring.

Nothing happened for a moment, before the spring began to bubble a bit, and, before the Fentons knew what was happening, a great white, soundless flash blinded them. Covering their eyes, they all turned away.

Then the light faded. Turning and cracking their eyes open back at the spring again, they all turned wide in shock as their mouths began to gape, especially Jazz's. Jacky and the Harvest Sprites didn't seem to be shocked in the least, however.

What they stared at was a woman flapping two faerie wings in the middle of the spring. She had green hair with a long, braided ponytail hanging behind her. She also had two cinnamon bun- like curls on the sides of her head. Her top and bottom was green as well- her top ending at the bottom ending in a 'V' shape, with a red piece of string hanging down onto her skirt, with the ribbon holding a small piece of gold. Her skirt flowed out, covering her feet. Her -oh my gosh, how did I guess- green eyes flickered down at the group, and she smiled.

"I am the Harvest Faerie."

**Yes, I know in the series she's the Harvest Goddess, but she always seemed to be more of a 'Faerie' to me. Anyhow, I don't own DP or Harvest Moon! Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

"I am the Harvest Faerie. Who are you?" The floating figure asked. After a moment of gaping, Danny shook his head, and smiled. "I'm Danny Fenton. This is my family, the rest of the Fentons." He said. The Harvest Faerie looked surprised for a minute, before smiling at him. "Oh yeah! You're Danny Phantom. Anyhow, what can I do for you and your family?" She asked, a little impatiently. Jacky looked up at her.

"We found out who the ghost was." "Yes?" Nik, Nak, and Flak cast each other concerned looks before they turned to her. "Rain." They said.

The Harvest Faerie's widened. "But, how? Harvest Sprites aren't usually malevolent like _this_! Even when dead!" She shouted, utterly shocked. Jack woke up from his trance, and stood next to his son.

"We're not sure, ma'am. Nik, Nak, and Flak told us that he was squashed by a cow. But, he's way more powerful than we expected. How can we beat him?" Jack asked. The Harvest Faerie closed her eyes in thought for a moment, before the two emeralds opened again.

"Rain always loved fish. If we could lure him out into a trap using fish, We might be able to stop him." She said. Maddie smiled broadly at that. "Oh! Jack bought some fishing poles earlier! We can use those!" Then Jazz looked up. "Uhm, how many fish are we talking about here?" She asked, a little worried. Her fishing skills weren't exactly top-notch. The Harvest Faerie smiled. "Roughly ten different types fish should lure him out- the reason for ten is, he was ALWAYS picky. He'll only pick the fish that he wants, so a variety will be good. Danny, you can't fly above him with the net, as it'll sting you because it's ecto-proof. I can do the job- just turn me invisible with your ghost powers. Alright, well, I'll see you outside the barn at 8:00 p.m.!" She disappeared from sight without answering any questions, just to leave a worried group behind.

"How are we going to get that many fish?!" Danny asked dubiously. Jacky turned and smiled. "I gotta fishing rod myself. We'll split up. Danny and Jack, you take the upper river half. Jazz and Maddie, you take the lower river half. I'll go to Turtle Pond to fish. Let's meet at the beach at 4:00. That gives us three hours to fish. That sound good?" Jacky asked. Everyone nodded. Then the Harvest Sprites jumped up and down again to get their attention.

"We have a special bait for the fish! It's rainbow worm! The little guys like running around our hut; please come in!" Nak cried, and ran up to the large tree that made a dead end next to the spring. All of the sprites opened the tiny door previous unnoticed, and ran in. Everyone stared at the little door. Then Danny knelt down. "Uhm, that's great, but how are we going to fit in there?" "Especially me." Jack added. Then Jacky smiled, lightly pushed them over, and picked up a red mushroom dotted with white spots. Ignoring the confused stares, he swallowed it. Then he turned and smiled to the horrified family.

"Jacky! That could be poi-" Maddie was cut off by Jacky shrinking. They then all stared at Jacky, who smiled, gestured to four other mushrooms for the others to do the same, and ran inside.

They all stared at the mushrooms for a moment, before Danny slowly went and picked one up. Holding his nose, he swallowed it.

Five seconds later, he was shrunk just like Jacky. His family stared. That's all they could do while Nik, Nak, Flak, Jacky, and Danny all stuck their heads out from the door and looked at them.

Sighing, all three went and each picked up a mushroom. They ate it, and all shouted in surprise at shrinking. Eventually they were down to size, and they all wobbly walked inside.

The Harvest Sprites' hut was interesting, to say the least. The walls and floor had multi-colored leaves covering them, and in the middle, a mushroom table was there along with three small mushroom seats. In the corner, three strange pots sat in the corner, an almost perfume-like smell coming from them. Nik turned and began shoving through a spice cabinet hanging on the wall, and grunted as all three sprites attempted to take a bottle a bit bigger than themselves off. It fell with a loud 'whump' as it hit the floor. Inside, the Fentons observed strange rainbow-colored worms inside of it, glowing a bit.

The Harvest Sprites looked at them proudly. "Rainbow worms. The best bait available." Flik said. Jack was quizzically tapping on the bottle, and then Jacky and the sprites pushed it to the door, and attempted to shove it through.

"A...Little...Help...Please?" Jacky asked, wincing through his teeth in effort. The Fentons ran and began pushing on it, wincing themselves. Then Danny's face lit up in an idea. Jazz turned to see Danny's facial expression.

"Oh, great, little brother. What are you going to do _now_?" She asked. Danny said nothing as he went ghost, and turned the bottle intangible and pushed it through effortlessly.

Everyone turned red. "Uhm, why didn't we think of that?" Jack asked, scratching his head. Danny shrugged, and stepped through the door, and as soon as he stepped out, he grew large again, almost tripping over the bottle.

Picking it up, the rest of the humans came out. Danny smiled gratefully at the sprites. "Hey, thanks!" He said. The sprites only smiled proudly, and closed the door.

~*~*~*~

Danny's foot began to subconsciously rock back and forth slowly. Jack poked him gently.

"Shh! You'll scare the fish, Danny-boy!" Danny then nodded, and yawned as he picked up his pole again.

"Well." Jack started.

"Well?"

"The Harvest Faerie was interesting."

"Mhm. Dad?"

"Yeah?"

"Are we trying to make conversation?"

"Yep."

"Well, uhm, yesterday I-" Danny was cut off by sharp tugs onto his pole. Jack's was being tugged, too, and both stood up, and began reeling quickly. Then, two fish were pulled out of the river.

One was pink with green scales around it, and the other had a buttercup yellow stomach with chocolate scales around it. Grinning, both threw them in the bucket they had- containing four fish now.

Jack gave Danny a high-five, and heard a whistle coming their way. They both turned and saw Maddie and Jazz running over to them, a seemingly heavy bucket being carried by both. Putting it down, they saw the pail was filled to the brim with fish. Both men turned bright red and pouted at the snickering woman. Both laughed even harder at seeing Danny and Jack's catch, making both father and son turn even redder. But, Maddie stopped her laughs at the poor two men, and checked her watch.

"Oh my gosh, we're gonna be late! How are we gonna get to the beach in time?!" She shouted, surprised. Danny simply went ghost without a word, and Jack picked up the buckets of fish, and they all held onto Danny. He jumped in the air, and began to fly toward the beach, the family trying to keep the fish in the bucket from flying out while Danny flew.

Eventually they landed a few minutes early onto the beach. Danny tiredly reverted back to human, and sat down. Jacky's shape was visible in the horizon as he began to walk toward them. They all waved as he approached, and dropped a half-filled bucket in front of them. He then surveyed their fish, and smiled.

"Good job, you guys. Now, to set the trap..."

**I don't own DP or Harvest Moon.**

**Also, just 'cause they didn't get ill from eating the mushrooms DOES NOT MEAN it's okay for you to eat random plants or fungi you find on the ground. Thank you.**


	5. Chapter 5

Danny, Jack, Maddie, Jazz, Nik, Nak, Flak, and Jacky watched silently as Danny touched them to keep them invisible in a chain, and stared at the pile of fish on top of a net with the same color as the ground to disguise it.

"Does anyone know where the Harvest Faerie is?" Maddie whispered.

"M-m." Nak replied. "But, she'll be here soon."

"How do you know?" Jazz hissed back.

"We know she will. Just trust us- and her." Flak said. The group became silent again.

Nothing happened for a few minutes, before they saw something floating around the barn in the air. Jack nearly jumped up at it, but Danny kept him back.

Rain spotted the fish, and floated down toward the fish. He sat down on top of it, and examined it curiously.

"Now, why would- Woah!" He shouted, as the previously hidden net moved up, tied together, and the Harvest Faerie became visible, holding the net, as it began glowing a green for anti-ecto power. Rain snarled as he scratched at the net.

"LET ME GO!" He shouted. Danny walked up to him, crossing his arms.

"No." Danny said flatly. Rain shook the net, angry, even baring his teeth at the group as he tried to escape. The Harvest Sprites walked up to the net, looking at their deceased friend.

"Rain..." Flak started.

"...Why are you so..." Nak continued.

"So...Mean?" Flik finished. Rain looked down a bit, a little taken back by the question. He wasn't sure what to say. Was he really that mean?

"I-I don't know. I just tipped one over one night as revenge, and it felt good. Too good. I-I'm just so frustrated. I don't know what to do. I don't want to go to the Ghost Zone, and I can't come back with you." Rain said, pointy ears drooping. The Harvest Faerie frowned.

"Rain, I've been looking for you. Once you are sorry for your actions, and accept your death, you can move on." She said, eyes half-closing. Rain sighed and closed his eyes.

"I AM sorry...Until I was in here, I thought I was all-powerful, yet helpless at the same time. So, I thought making them fear me would work...It didn't. It just kept me here...Well, I suppose...Nothing could've prevented my death. It was sad, but it happened. I just want to move on...Wait, what's happening?" Rain shouted, as he began glowing bright. The Harvest Faerie smiled.

"I think you're ready to go...Goodbye, for now." She said, as Rain smiled and waved, before he disappeared, the only things left a few bits of light left from Heaven taking him. Danny and his family blinked for a moment, before they smiled.

"He's free...And Jacky's farm is free..." Jazz said, sighing in relief. Jacky smiled.

"Thanks so...So much for the help..." He said, bowing. Danny smiled and bowed back. Nik, Nak, and Flak approached this time.

"Well, Rain is gone...But we'll see him again one day. Thank you and your family." Nak said, happy and peaceful. The Harvest Goddess raised her hand, and everyone's vision went bright...

...And a few seconds later, Danny and his family were in their room in the inn. Danny smiled.

"Well, Rain is free, and we've completed another job well done." Danny said, a small grin on his face.

* * *

"I can't believe how quickly you got the ghost out!" Ruby shouted, surprised as the Fentons packed their stuff into the back of the G.A.V. Jack turned and smiled.

"Well, it's our job." Jack said proudly. Ruby smiled and nodded, and as she turned away, Jacky and Vesta came up to them.

"Thank you. I've already noticed my plants haven't been destroyed. Thank you." Vesta said, putting her hand out. Maddie shook it, and Jacky spoke.

"The cows and chickens are all calm, undisturbed. You guys really are the world's best ghost hunters." Jacky said.

"Thanks." They all said, grinning.

"Oh, and don't leave right away." Jacky said.

"Why?" Danny asked.

"Because, Patrick and Kassey made a fireworks show in celebration for you guys. It's gonna happen in the evening around seven. Come, will you?" Jacky asked, grinning. Maddie smiled.

"I guess we can stay a little longer for some pyrotechnics...Sure." She said. Vesta and Jacky smiled, and left.

As Jack closed the back of the G.A.V. shut, they heard three small sprightly voices below them.

"Danny!"

"Jazz!"

"Jack!"

"Maddie! We found something, and we want you guys to come look at it!" Nik said, jumping up and down. The Fentons turned and looked, smiling.

"What's up?" Danny asked.

* * *

_In the Sprite's House..._

"It's a blue feather!" Flik said, showing it off. The four Fentons gaped at it. It was beautiful- it was a bright blue feather that shone, perfectly shaped, and almost magical. Maddie looked up.

"It's pretty..." She said, wondering if there was some use to it. Flak jumped up.

"It's a tradition in Forget-Me-Not Valley to propose to your special person with it when you want to marry! It's even more expensive than diamonds, prettier, and more desired. And we can't decide what to do with it!" Flak said.

"It's mine!" Flik cried.

"Nu-uh, I found it first!" Nak protested.

"QUIET, BOTH OF YOU!" Flak shouted. The two other sprites quieted, and stared at the feather.

"Well, what are we gonna do with it...?" Nak asked softly. Flak looked at Danny, then the feather, then Danny again.

"Danny, do you have a special someone?" Flak asked. Danny blinked.

"Uh, my girlfriend, Sam...We're not old enough to marry..." Danny said, shrugging. Flak smiled, turning to his brothers.

"Well, let's give it to Danny! He can give it to Sam when he's old enough!" Flak said, smiling. Nik and Nak grinned.

"Okay! I'll give it!" Nik said, going over and about to pick up the feather.

"No, I'll give it first!" Nak protested.

"I said I would first!" Nik said, arguing again. Danny blushed a little.

"Thanks, but this-"

"Belongs to you." Flak said, pushing away his quarreling brothers, picking up the feather and giving it to Danny. Nik and Nak glared at Flak, and Danny smiled.

"Thank you..." He said thankfully.

"You're welcome!" The three sprites chorused.

* * *

The Fentons watched in amazement at the beautiful fireworks. They were spectacular- rich in color, round in explosions, and were occasionally shaped into smiley faces and other miscellaneous things. Jack turned to Danny.

"Danny, do you think you'll use the blue feather?" Jack asked. Danny shifted, a little embarrassed.

"Maybe..."

* * *

_A few years later..._

Danny smiled as he kissed his girlfriend of many years. This would be the night. Sam looked at him curiously as he grinned.

"Sam...I love you to no end." He started.

Behind his back, what he was holding was a shiny blue feather....

**Yay for DXS at the end! Please Review! I don't own DP or Harvest Moon.**


End file.
